En serio?
by Anormal-Snivy
Summary: Summary: Alguien entrara a las vidas de nuestros protagonistas, quien sera? hará el bien o el mal? romperá el romance o lo construirá? vendrá con otros?-descontinuado-
1. Chapter 1

**hola, ^^ tal vez no me conozcan, la razon es que, no he subido ni un fic aqui .-. espero sus opiniones.**

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a SEGA, si fuera asi, ya hubiera casado a Sonic y Amy xD**

**Summary: Alguien entrara a las vidas de nuestros protagonistas, quien sera? hará el bien o el mal? romperá el romance o lo construirá? vendrá con otros?-El primer summary que hago, si no salio bien, lo siento ^^U-**

* * *

En una tarde en el desierto del planeta Mobius se puede ver una sombra a lo lejos corriendo a gran velocidad, a lo lejos se veía que la sombra se acercaba a un laboratorio colosal, la sombra a cada paso que se acercaba iba más rápido. La sombra había entrado al laboratorio mientras corría iba dejando bombas, varios científicos artificiales trataron de atrapar el intruso, obviamente no tuvieron oportunidad, el intruso alcanzo a ver una luz, de inmediato supo que era la salida. Logro salir sin problemas; unos segundos después exploto el laboratorio, el desconocido puso una sonrisa de satisfacción que no duro mucho tiempo, empezó a sentirse débil, entonces supo que tendría que hacer eso otra vez, no le agradaba hacer eso, pero si no lo hacía, sería su fin.

-Sonic! Sonic donde estas!?- preguntaba una eriza rosada una y otra vez.

Amy estaba buscando a Sonic después de derrotar a otro robot del Dr. Eggman, Sonic había corrido hacia el bosque. Amy estaba asustada, el bosque siempre desprendía tranquilidad, pero ahora solo desprendía inseguridad y miedo. Volteo al escuchar los arbustos sacudirse.

-Sonic, eres tú? – pregunto insegura. Otro sacudimiento de hojas se escucho pero esta vez en el árbol, de este mismo rápidamente salió una estela negra y pequeña entrando en la cabeza de la eriza. Amy grito para luego caer al piso inconsciente.

Sonic estaba recostado en un campo de flores, todo era tan pacifico, o eso creía él, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar pero simplemente ignoro esa sensación. Amy no tardaría en encontrarlo, eso pensaba él, en unos segundos empezó a pensar más en esa eriza, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a algo más personal un grito lo interrumpió. Sabia de quién era ese grito, no tardo en pararse para luego ir corriendo hacia donde escucho la voz.

En unos segundos había llegado al lugar, cuando la vio ahí tirada, sintió una punzada en su pecho, de un movimiento rápido cargo a la eriza en brazos para llevarla con Tails. Se pregunto a si mismo que le había pasado, observo a la chocas más detenidamente y noto algo raro en ella pero no sabía que era.

Toco a la puerta de Tails con un poco de desesperación. La puerta se abrió mostrando a un zorrito de dos colas con una expresión sonriente, pero cuando vio a Amy así, cambio a una cara asustada.

Llevaron a Amy a la habitación de Tails, la dejaron recostada para luego salir afuera y tratar de saber que sucedió.

-Sabes que le paso?- espeto un preocupado Tails caminando de un lado a otro.

-No estoy seguro, estaba en el campo de flores cuando escuche su grito, fui a ver que pasaba y la encontré desmayada- dijo Sonic recordando lo que vio – tal vez se asusto?-

-No creo que sea eso Sonic, note algo raro en ella- dijo Tails poniendo una pose pensativa.

-Tú también?- pregunto Sonic,

-Sí. Sera mejor avisarle a los demás, tal vez nos puedan ayudar a buscar alguna pista- Dijo Tails para luego mirar a Sonic. Sonic asintió con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente Amy todavía no despertaba, aun así fueron avisarle a Cream, Chese, Rouge y Knuckles, a este último fue un poco difícil convencerlo pues no quería que le pasara algo malo a la Esmeralda principal. Todos empezaron buscar pero no encontraron nada, así se la pasaron hasta que anocheció. Cuando finalmente todos se dirigían a su casa (excepto Cream y Chesse que se ya estaban en la casa de Amy cuidándola, olvide mencionar que Sonic y Tails la llevaron a su casa ^^U) Rouge encontró algo muy peculiar, el objeto era un collar en forma de corazón, era de un color gris con una orilla pintada de verde.

-Sera de Amy?- pregunto Tails tomando el collar para observarlo mejor.

Nadie respondió, pues nadie sabía de ese collar, Sonic decidió preguntarle a Cream, ella era la única que sabía de los secretos de Amy.

Todos ya estaban en sus casas, excepto Sonic que se fue a la casa de Amy a ver como estaba y preguntar sobre ese collar. Ya adentro de la casa no había nada en la sala, así que mejor fue a la habitación de la eriza. Al entrar noto a Chesse dormido, Cream con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos y a Amy acostada dando vueltas en la cama con muecas de dolor.

-Amy que te pasa?- pregunto Cream preocupada ya llorando.

-Amy estas bien?- medio grito Sonic ya a lado de Cream.

* * *

~~~***Pesadilla de Amy***~~~ En un sitio oscuro había una esfera llena de imágenes que parecían ser todos los recuerdos de Amy con sus amigos, y en centro de esta esfera, esta Amy parada viendo como las imágenes daban vueltas a su alrededor. La eriza miraba con nostalgia al ver todo las aventuras que había pasado con sus amigos. Pero algo no andaba bien, seguía sintiendo esa extraña presencia del bosque. De pronto todas las imágenes se fueron desapareciendo dejando un humo morado, ese mismo humo se transformo en sus amigos, sus amigos parecían mas grande que ella, tenían los ojos rojos y todas las figuras la miraban con odio en especial la de… Sonic

_-Vete, no te queremos aquí- _dijeron las horrorosas figuras aparentemente sus amigos.

-Pero…- No la dejaron terminar. -Si no te quieres ir de aquí te mataremos-advirtieron. Amy había quedado en shock, no se esperaba esa respuesta. -Bien, te lo advertimos- Las figuras empezaron a acercarse a Amy, la eriza por fin logro reaccionar, viendo lo que paso, empezó a correr hasta que llego a un barranco.

-_Estas atrapada, no tienes a donde ir_- esta vez, solo fue Sonic.

Amy estaba llorando, quería abrazarlo, pero ese no era Sonic, dio un paso hacia atrás cayendo, pero…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

-_Yo ya no puedo continuar con esta vez, ya no_-Dijo otra voz en algún lugar del sueño.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

~~~***Fin de la Pesadilla***~~~

* * *

**Y bien, que les parecio? ^^ es mi primer fic aqui, salio bastante corto lo se, pero poco a poco lo voy ir alargando la historia. Espero que les guste ^^.**

**P.D.- queria poner a Silver y a Blaze, pero no estoy segura, si ustedes quieren los pongo n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola n.n he regresado, 3 reviews wii~~! Ok no xD les gusto mi historia, pensé que iba a ser un desagrado total.**

**Nya: Gracias por tu review n.n sé que hay que tener buena ortografía, trato de tenerla lo mejor posible, escribo en una laptop, así que solo puedo corregir los que me dice el Word, Aun asi gracias.**

**Noah y Mochi- Agradezco mucho sus reviews, en serio se los agradezco.**

**Tambien le doy las gracias a quien agrego esta historia a sus favoritas n.n. Los personajes no me pertenecen (excepto unos cuantos que voy a agregar :P), pertenecen a SEGA, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión.**

-_Pensamientos_-

-Dialogo-

-/llamadas/-

* * *

Capitulo.-2

En una noche aparentemente tranquila en una habitación se encontraban un erizo y una conejita terriblemente preocupados, y una eriza rosada acostada en la cama dando vueltas de un lado a otro disgustada.

-Déjenme- soltó un susurro la eriza rosada ya soltando unas lagrimas.

La eriza se levanto de golpe mientras una sombra diminuta salió de su cabeza deslizándose aparentemente hacia la salida. Sonic y Cream pensaron que solo fue su imaginación pues la sombra corrió con una rapidez sorprendente.

-Solo fue una pesadilla…- dijo con una respiración agitada para luego dejar un suspiro de alivio.

-Amy estas bien! – Se alegro Cream abrazando a Amy estaba sorprendida pero luego se calmo un poco y correspondió al abrazo de Cream.

-Que me paso?- pregunto Amy confundida deshaciendo el abrazo.

-No recuerdas nada?- pregunto Sonic mirando fijamente a Amy.

Amy se ruborizo por la mirada pero luego le llegaron los recuerdos como Flasback, recordó que estaba en el bosque, se sentía insegura ahí, sentía una presencia aparentemente maligna. -Recuerdo que estaba en bosque buscándote, me pareció oír un ruido en los arbustos y luego sentir un pequeño dolor atrás en mi cabeza y luego… caí en una pesadilla-

Recordó la pesadilla que tuvo, inmediatamente abrazo a Cream, la conejita solo le dijo que todo estaba bien.

-Bueno supongo que esto es tuyo-. dijo Sonic ya con si sonrisa de siempre enseñándole el collar en forma de corazón.

-Es un collar muy bonito… pero no es mío.- aun así Amy agarro el collar.

La eriza al sentir el contacto de sus manos con el collar sintió esa misma presencia. Antes de que la eriza empezara a explicar lo que pensaba alguien interrumpió abriendo la puerta.

-Hola, puedo pasar?- pregunto un zorrito de dos colas asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Claro.- dijo Cream ( n/a: No se si voy hacer tailsxCream, no se relacionar esta pareja lo siento )

Ya en el cuarto Tails informa algo-Tengo buenas noticias- al escuchar esto, todos prestan atención..-Silver y Blaze se van a mudar aquí!-espeto Tails emocionado.

Tails les estaba explicando que llegarían mañana y que necesitaban un lugar donde quedarse por mientras construían una casa en la villa, todos escogieron la casa de Tails por el espacio que tenia.

* * *

Silver y Blaze habían llegado, todos les habían hecho una fiesta de bienvenida, Vanilla, Cream y Amy habían hecho la comida, Sonic se había ido a correr y Tails decidió dejar sus inventos por esa noche.

* * *

El collar lo tenían aguardado en una capsula del laboratorio de Tails, a Tails se le hizo raro que el collar pesara mucho por su tamaño aparte la estructura era increíblemente dura. Dos días habían pasado de la llegada de Silver y Blaze, todo iba bien (excepto por una), Blaze ayudaba en la cocina, Silver meditando, Sonic corriendo, Cream y Chesse recogiendo flores y Amy… se había distanciado un poco con Sonic, por unos segundos dudaba si perseguirlo o no, al final siempre terminaba eligiendo la primera opción.

* * *

-Por fin termine de arreglar el ala del Tornado, voy ir a probarlo.-dijo Tails para sí mismo quitándose la máscara de soldar. Tails subió al avión, encendió el mecanismo y se alejo volando hacia el horizonte.

* * *

Blaze y Amy habían ido al centro comercial, ambas llevaban unas bolsas grandes. Ahora se dirigían a la casa de Cream pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde. -Blaze como te fue con Silver en la fiesta?-pregunto Amy con una sonrisa picara. -No sé a qué te refieres.- Blaze desvió la mirada.

-Crees que no los vi, estaban bailando juntos en lo oscurito.

-Cambiando de tema, te sientes bien?-dijo Blaze ya mirando a Amy.

-A qué te refieres?-

-Te estás alejando un poco de Sonic, te ves indecisa cuando vas a perseguirlo.-

Amy había recordado otra cosa de la pesadilla, antes de despertar la última escena se estaba viendo borrosa y Sonic le dijo algo antes pero la voz de Sonic se estaba distorsionando aun así logro entender lo que dijo. Iba a inventar una excusa pero algo en la muñeca de Blaze empezó a sonar.

Era el comunicador que Tails había hecho uno para Amy, Silver, Cream, Blaze, Rouge y Knuckles si pasaba algo, el comunicador podía decir la hora, escuchar la voz de los demás y ubicar el lugar de la llamada.

-Aquí Blaze, que es lo que pasa?-

-/Blaze necesito tu ayuda…/-Se había cortado la llamada de Silver, la voz de Silver se oía cansada.

-Que es lo paso?-Pregunto Amy preocupada.

-No lo sé, se corto la llamada, voy haber de donde me llamo.- Blaze presiono un botón verde que se encontraba en la orilla del comunicador. En el comunicador apareció una pantalla verde con un punto negro en el centro y uno rojo algo lejos.

-Es la base de los Chaotix, vamos a tardar en llegar- Espeto Amy

Un avión se acercaba a ellas, era Tails.

-Necesitan que las lleve algún lugar?- pregunto Tails porque Blaze y Amy se veían preocupadas.

-Necesitamos ir a la base de los Chaotix- dijo Tails

Tails las dejo subir, Blaze subió algo con miedo, Amy también subió, iban algo apretadas pues ambas estaban en el mismo asiento. Amy le conto la situación a Tails. Habían llegado rápido al lugar, se bajaron y corrieron a la base de los Chaotix, en la entrada se encontraron a Vector, Espio, Rouge, Knuckles y Silver tirados con unos pocos rasguños y posiblemente inconscientes. También vieron a Charmy tratando de meter a Vector a la casa.

-Charmy que es lo que paso?- Tails

Charmy se había detenido a mirarla- No sé, estaba dormido, luego escuche unos ruidos, Salí y solo alcancé ver a un encapuchado dejando a Knuckles aquí.- Charmy intento de nuevo llevarse a Vector en vano. Amy y Blaze ayudaron a Charmy a meter a los demás a la casa, Amy recibió una llamada.

-/Amy, se llevaron el collar?/-Sonó la voz de Cream al otro lado.

-No está ahí?- Pregunto Amy.

-/No, cheese y yo lo íbamos a ver, y cuando llegamos la capsula estaba abierta./-

-QUE!?-grito Tails.

Cream colgó.

-Esto es malo- susurro Tails con una mano en su barbilla caminando de un lado a otro.-Ese collar tiene algo muy extraño, cuando lo analice en el laboratorio decía que la cadena se podía alargar o acortar y la punta tenía un filo increíble, cuando quise averiguar que tenía en el interior, la maquina hizo corto circuito y ya no pude saber más, lo que si se es que puede ser un arma letal, intente alargar la cadena pero no pude y me entro sueño inmediatamente, se me hizo raro ya que había dormido bien la noche anterior, ese colla puede ser un arma letal si cae en manos equivocadas –

-Yo les puedo contar lo que paso.- Espio se había levantado, tenía esa mirada seria que lo caracterizaba.

::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::

Iba caminando lejos de la base, Vector y Charmy estaban muy inquietos hoy y yo necesitaba meditar. Había encontrado un prado en el bosque, el prado era un lugar muy tranquilo estaba todo frondoso y muy escondido, un lugar perfecto para meditar, sin embargo, en el camino sentía como que alguien me estaba siguiendo, seguí caminado sin bajar la guardia. Cuando por fin llegue al prado me puse a meditar, estaba tranquilo hasta después de unos minutos, escuche a alguien aterrizar en suelo, pare la meditación y me volteé, era un(a) encapuchada la capucha era de un color marrón y estaba algo maltratada, no se veía quien era, la capucha no mostraba nada.

-Tú debes ser Espio The Charmeleon -Cuando dijo esto dejo sacar un brazo gris con una franja rosa, en la mano tenía un collar de corazón. Empezó a girarlo como un mangual- Necesito pelear contigo.- me lo dijo de una manera tranquila.

No iba a aceptar, su estatura y voz indicaba que era menor de edad. – No tengo tiempo para eso.- una duda surgió en mi mente. - Como sabes mi nombre?.- le dije mirándola arqueando una ceja.

-Pronto lo sabrás, pero… si te niegas al combate o pierdes, tu amigo Charmy sufrirá las consecuencias, puedo llegar fácil aquel lugar antes que tu.- me dijo con una voz más seria aun girando el collar.

Como sabia de Charmy? No me quedaba alternativa, tenía que combatir.- Empecemos.-

-Tú ataca primero.- Me dijo.

Le lance tres estrellas que darían en cada esquina de la capucha, si le quitaba la capucha podía saber quién era, pero algo me sorprendió, antes de que las estrellas le dieran la capucha cayó al suelo, las estrellas no alcanzaron a darle y la capucha se reincorporo. El collar lo puso en sus manos y separo una esquina de la cadena, ahora el collar solo se sostenía de la otra esquina de la cadena y de nuevo empezó a girarla como un mangual, solo que ahora el collar alcanzaba más distancia para atacar.

Se empezó a acercar a mi corriendo a una velocidad regular trato de darme unos puñetazos pero yo los esquive, en eso me derribo con una patada baja en mi pie izquierdo, se detuvo. Eso me dio tiempo para levantarme, recordé que si me dejaba perder podía hacerle daño a Charmy, intente darle un golpe (no muy fuerte, recuerden que la persona es menor de edad :B ) me lo detuvo fácilmente cruzando el brazo donde tenía el collar, me dio un leve empujón. Intento darme otra patada baja yo salte hacia tras y me hice invisible.

-Eso no te servirá.- Me dijo.

Me lanzo la punta del collar(el corazón),la cadena se alargó y logro llegar de nuevo a mi pie izquierdo, la cadena dio unas vueltas alrededor de mi pie aprisionándolo. Estiro la cadena en su dirección y yo caí al suelo. Perdí la concentración volviéndome visible.

Logre desenredarme el collar, ella lo tomo y el collar desapareció en la sombra de la capucha. Corrió hacia mí con una velocidad parecida a la de Sonic, me empezó a dar pequeñas patadas en mis piernas y leves golpes en mi estómago. Ya no podía pararme, mis piernas se sentían cansadas y mi respiración se dificultaba más. Caí derrotado del cansancio.

:::::::::FIN DEL FLASHBACK::::::::

-A todos nos derroto del cansancio- Vector y los demás había despertado.

-Pero parece como si no nos quisiese hacer daño, cuando me golpeo en el estómago se esforzaba para no dármelo tan fuerte-dijo Rouge

Espio empezó a recordar, cuando le dio la primera patada al pie se la había dado algo fuerte. La fuerza que aplico en la patada se notaba fácilmente a comparación de las demás, la diferencia era mucha.

Los afectados se pusieron a pensar en el raro comportamiento de la desconocida.

Todos redactaron como cayeron derrotados. Silver intento derrotarla con su psicoquinesis pero cada vez que lo intentaba la capucha caía en el suelo y no le afectaba después uso la misma técnica con la que había derrotado a Espio. A Vector se lo pasaba tirándolo con el collar, con Rouge se escondía en los árboles y la atacaba por la espalda luego uso la misma técnica, con Knuckles esquivaba sus golpes y se defendía para luego usar la técnica aparte le había robado sus super garras. Lo que se les hizo raro a todos es que la desconocida los habia dejado en la base de los Chaotix.

Todos querían avisarle a Sonic pero él se fue a correr.

* * *

Dos días después Blaze apareció cansada en la casa de Amy. Blaze también cayó derrotada por el cansancio, la diferencia era que la desconocida le había dicho ´´Dile a Sonic que se prepare ´´ .

Pasaron unas horas, Sonic ya había regresado de su aventura.

-Hola chicos, co…- Sonic se detuvo a ver las miradas serias de las demás.

-Sonic alguien quiere combatir contigo.- Dijo Amy

-Quien?- Sonic arqueo una ceja.

-Yo- Sonó una voz atrás de Sonic, era la encapuchada.-Si te niegas o pierdes me llevare a Cream y Amy.-

La encapuchada sabía que Sonic no se atrevería a golpearla, así que corrió con su super velocidad y pateo una pierna de Sonic con una fuerza media.

Sonic tenía que atacar o perdería, se llevarían a dos de sus amigas. Sonic pensó que podría cansarla si esquivaba sus golpes, pero ella era igual de rápida y lograba darle. Sonic decidió darle leves golpes para que se cansara, siguió el tiempo y pronto dos estelas estaba chocando una y otra vez. Sonic le iba a dar una pequeña patada, pero la capucha se desvaneció y luego volvió a reincorporarse.

-Veo que no estás usando toda tu fuerza…Para tu información si no usas toda tu fuerza Miles y su laboratorio explotaran.- Dicho esto la desconocida saco un control con dos botones uno era azul y el otro rojo, presiono el azul. Dos segundos después una lucecita roja empezó a brillar en la cabeza de Tails.- Miles, será mejor que ni intentes quitarte la bomba, o explotaras inmediatamente.-

Tails y los demás se alteraron, ahora Sonic pelearía con toda su fuerza sin resignarse. Sonic intento darle un puñetazo pero la desconocida cruzo sus brazos en forma de "x" dio una patada con sus dos pies en el estomago de Sonic, Sonic cayó de espaldas, la de capa inmediatamente saco su collar y empezó a girarlo. Sonic se levanto e hizo un spin dash, la de la capa regreso el collar a su mano y lo uso como escudo, aunque el corazón fuera mucho más pequeño logro detener el ataque de Sonic, Sonic dio un salto hacia atrás en una voltereta.

-No saben mi nombre, verdad? Por ahora llámenme Sheidy-

Sheidy corrió hacia Sonic y le dio una doble patada (me refiero a que lo pateo con los dos pies al mismo tiempo) Sonic cayo, pero Sheidy le habia logrado sacar el aire. Sheidy después se quedo quieta, como esperando que Sonic se recuperara. Sonic se recupero y de nuevo hizo otro Spin dash, esta vez Sheidy se quedo quieta, cuando Sonic estuvo a punto de darle, Sheidy salto y Sonic choco con un árbol.

-Eres buena – Contesto Sonic con una sonrisa algo egocéntrica. – Veamos si puedes vencerme.-

Sheidy iba a atacar con su collar pero algo en su muñeca empezó a sonar. – Me tengo que ir.- Susurro para si misma.

Sheidy empezó a correr lejos de ahí, pero Sonic la siguió, Sheidy se dio cuenta entonces acelero y Sonic la perdió de vista en el bosque. Sonic empezó a buscarla, no la encontraba. Sonic empezó a oír algo en el cielo, como un zumbido, dirigió la mirada donde escucho el zumbido. A lo lejos vio a Tails en el tornado. Tails aterrizo rápido cerca de Sonic y salto al suelo algo apresurado.

-Sonic, Sonic, Amy fue secuestrada por Eggman!- Dijo Tails preocupado agitando los brazos mostrando inquietud.- Y no es todo, Cheese desapareció!-

-Eggman otra vez? No ha pasado ni un mes y ya está atacando de nuevo.- Dijo Sonic cruzándose de brazos.- Espera como es que Cheese desapareció si siempre está con Cream.- Sonic arqueo una ceja.

-No sé, cuando tú te fuiste unos de los robots de Eggman vino y se la llevo, tratamos de seguir al robot, y luego Cheese se perdió en el camino.- Dijo Tails ya un poco desesperado por la despreocupación de Sonic.

-Voy por Amy, cuando regrese Buscare a Cheese-

* * *

En un lugar algo lejano, una eriza rosada se encontraba recargada en la pared esperando, se veía cansada y con mucho sueño. Estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando escucho algo extraño. En el ducto de ventilación se escuchan ciertos empujones, luego entre la pequeñas rejas un sombra empezó a deslizarse por el muro lentamente, la sombra llego al suelo y se paro algo alejada de la celda, de la sombra empezó a surgir una criatura…

* * *

** Eso es todo por hoy, me tarde mucho en publicar .-. pero los exámenes me tienen muy ocupada, en mi opinión, este capitulo se me hizo largo ya que apenas logro superar las 1,500 palabras xD, espero que les haya gustado x3 para los que no leen los reviews. En el capitulo anterior el primer párrafo es una escena, y ya donde Amy habla es otra escena, tratare de editarlo.**

**Bye~~ Cuídense n.n**

**nota: Cuando subo el capitulo no sale igual que el word, si hay un error lo lamento, pero no se majar bien esta pagina .-.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas, vengo a darles una mala noticia.**

**A los pocos que leen mi fic, ya no lo continuare, al menos no ahora. Todavia no estoy lista, aunque me guste mucho Sonic, no conozco mucho de los personajes, no me enfoco mucho en sus personalidades, hasta que ya conozca mas de los peronajes lo continuare.**

**Por si les interesa (aunque no creo) en algunos dias publicare un fic de Pokémon, por ahora sera un fic con algunos OC, estara inspirado en el manga, conozco un poco mejor a los personajes de pokémon. **

**Este "Fic" de Sonic, no tenia mucha idea de lo que iba a hacer, el fic de pokémon ya esta mas planeado, lo unico que me queda inconcluso son dos personajes del fic. En fin, espero leerlos pronto :)**


End file.
